Lumi Petit
---- Lumi Petit (KANJI, ROMAJI) is a six-year-old student in Académie d'entraînement, Class-CP. She is taught once a month by Shiro Dubois from Class-BEP. Lumi's quirk is known as Neoile. She is the one of the Étudiants d'or for her year hand picked by Directeur Blanc himself. For this reason, many hero agencies already have an eye out on Lumi despite having little to no abilities at the moment. She hasn't quite started her hero courses full on, yet she has gained the hero name Snowangel. Lumi was born to a quirkless family and her father quickly left due to them both being rather young to have children. Lumi's mother was determined to raise a child good and fair but it didn't quite turn out like that. Lumi started to develop her quirk and although weak and curious Lumi's mother was jealous of her daughter for this. She always wished for her own quirk and here her daughter owned one. She tried to push it aside but it kept bothering it to the stage she couldn't leave it any longer. Knowing of Académie d'entraînement and it's great ratings for creating heroes out of their classes. She pleaded with the Directeur to take her child on these courses so she can learn about her quirk and how to use it. Enzo denied at first, wishing for money the mother did not own but after a while, Enzo suddenly appeared at her house with the news that he would take her after all. Enzo had decided to raise her as her own in the school grounds and the mother was delighted. Before long, Lumi was sent to the school and was to live in the school dorms with the other children, much older than her. This didn't bother Lumi but it was weird to the other students to have a four-year-old wandering around the grounds and being watched by Enzo at all times. People assumed that she was the daughter of Enzo but she looked nothing like the man and it was another rumour and myth that went under the boat. To this day, Lumi is now part of Class-CP and is training herself to become stronger than her teachers so she can impress Enzo and her tutor, Shiro Dubois. She has grown and is now able to use her quirk, Neoile when she wants. Appearance Lumi is a cute girl with light blue hair and eyes. They stand out and seem the glitter in the sun a little but not as much as her smile. If Lumi isn't seen smiling then most people worry about her as it is very uncharacteristic. She is often seen with people a lot older than her. Lumi has very light blue hair that goes below her waist when down. She fashions her hair with two black ribbons, holding some of her hair up and create two mini twin tails. The rest of her hair is left down. Her fringe is left down doing whatever is so pleases with most of it usually gathering in the middle. Two short strands of hair crown her face while two longer strands sit on her shoulders. Lumi's hair is a lighter colour than her mothers' own hair, however, she does not know that due to her never meeting her. Lumi's eyes are pretty large, taking almost an oval shape and size. Her nose is very small, sometimes invisible in pictures depending on the angle. Her eyes are also blue but a few shades darker than her hair, looking a lot like her mothers. It is this reason that Enzo sometimes calls her a shadow due to how much she looks like the woman, just merely a younger version. Moving onto the other details of her face, Lumi's eyes take up most of her face making her other facial appearances seem a lot smaller than they really are. Despite this, Lumi's most defining feature would be her mouth which is usually seen with a large smile. Lumi's eyebrows and other features seem to get lost because of this through her cheeks are sometimes rosy red due to feeling cold thanks to her quirk. Though her face isn't the thing that stands out there is quite a few things hidden that are more interesting. On Lumi's left arm, a tattoo is printed. This is usually hidden by her black undergarments, the tattoo reads NNER NK in black ink. The words are messy and almost seem wrote on by force with a penknife and is not done with much care of infection or how the words turn out in the end. This has left a red shadow of sorts, wither it was created by the "artist" who printed it on her body or by force of the tattoo even Lumi does not know. The tattoo appeared one and Lumi concerned it to be part of her until it scared Shiro away. Since then Lumi has ensured the tattoo is always covered up. The tattoo, NNER NK, is a name of a villain organisation, showing how they own Lumi. TBA Personality and Traits Lumi is a very clumsy but curious girl. The two traits really don't go together and as such, she is seen with bandages on her nose and legs quite often. Lumi's eyes seem to glitter as she looks for new things and finds out new information. She usually drags others into her search for new things which can annoy some but she means her hunt in good faith. With her bumps and scraps, it really doesn't work out that her quirk creates snow as she can sometimes slip on her own snow, however, she is getting better at things like this. Lumi is also seen smiling a lot and laughing. This upbeat personality makes others upbeat as well and she does it without even realising. Since she is still young she does have a lot of faults to herself but she means well during most of these faults. Lumi is also a bit of a cry-a-baby but it's time like these that people remember that she is still very young and that of a child. Lumi is yet to learn proper manners or how to behave due to never having a mother so she is behind in her education, personally and physically. This leads too quite the challenge when it comes to teaching Lumi as she easily gets distracted or is eager to try. There is no perfect day to teach Lumi so most teachers do not enjoy teaching her. Weirdly enough, she has never acted this way with Shiro, something teachers envy of him. Lumi can also overreact in situations believing that she is causing problems. The most memorable thing is that when Lumi believed she was making it snow all over France as the news reporter kept telling her of the dangers of this years snow. In a state, Lumi cried to teachers and Shiro for help to only be laughed at. They eventually explained to her about snow and Lumi went back to being herself. Lumi also seems tireless, constantly working, jumping or mucking around. Lumi is never seen having a dull moment in her life. Luckily she is a heavy sleeper an once she is asleep she is out for the count. Some can say that a bomb could go off and Lumi would still not wake up. History Quirk Neoile (KANJI, ROMAJI) is an Emitter Quirk that allows Lumi to create and control snow to a degree. At such a young age these abilities are hard to see how they work or if they have any power to them at all but at the current age she is, Lumi can create an area of 5 feet covered in a light rain of snow. She is also able to make this snow goes backwards and has been seen halting the snow in the middle of its fall, defying gravity. She is unable to do most of these things on command and is still learning how to control her quirk. There have been many times that Lumi has made it snow in her classroom without meaning too, however, teachers are used to quirks going off at random times for her age group. Lumi can't use her quirk for very long, her exhaustion limit is a lot larger than most people as she is creating the necessary things needed for snow (example, she has to lower the temperature below 0) and due to her not yet mastering it, she is slow at activating her quirk when asked. Lumi is also unable to use her quirk without creating a small ball of light first. This ball of light freezes those who touch it and since Lumi is close to this ball of light when creating her snow she slowly starts to freeze herself. This can cause her to get all kinds of cold illnesses such as hyperthermia, frostbite and she can even freeze herself to death. Lumi has been growing quite a lot due to her extra teachings. Though her snow is still soft and almost dust-like at times her snow is of better quality, not melting as soon as it touches and is now lasting a lot longer despite the sun. As such it takes about 20 seconds for her snow to melt at the moment if outside while 40 seconds while inside. Relationships Family= Enzo Blanc (KANJI, ROMAJI) is the headteacher, known as the Directeur, of Académie d'entraînement and the person who scouted out Lumi making her the first Étudiants d'or of her year. Not only this, Enzo is the adopted uncle of Lumi after her mother refused to take care of her. |-| Others= Shiro Dubois (KANJI, ROMAJI) is Lumi's teacher once a month as part of his Class-BEP education. Lumi trusts Shiro a lot and thinks of him as a best friend. At times Lumi and Shiro fights but most of the time people can find the two make up in no time, usually over a pinky promise due to Lumi's love of doing them. Lumi thinks of Shiro as a superpowerful upperclassman, believing he is stronger than even the teachers at the school. Shiro clearly does not have these abilities but this does not stop Lumi thinking this. Whenever Lumi has a worry or a question she runs to Shiro and tells him in hope that he can solve everything, this can be quite troublesome but luckily the two are close enough to fix a lot of problems that Lumi may have. Which is a lot due to her being so young and not understanding exactly everything. Shiro is luckily able to keep calm during these times which makes him quite responsible for the little girl. Through the rare times Lumi is angry Shiro has been seen calming her down quickly, however, this is seen so rarely anyone is really sure what Shiro does to calm her down. Shiro is the only one to know of Lumi's tattoo. Lila Verrier (KANJI, ROMAJI) is... Trivia * Lumi Petit (Pre-Skip) is based on Noel from the anime series, Sora no Method * Lumi Petit (Post-Skip) is based on Erio Touwa form the anime series, Denpa Onna To Seishun Otoko * Petit means small in French * Neoile is a mixture of the word Neige meaning snow and étoile meaning star. * The author considers The Wrecked and the Worried by Nathan Sharp to be Lumi's theme song. Category:Females Category:Students Category:Academie School Category:Academie Student Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Heroes in Training Category:NNER NK Category:Class-CP